x_filesfandomcom-20200223-history
Super-soldier
, a male super-soldier.]] , a female super-soldier.]] Super-soldiers are human replacements that look human but are actually a type of alien. Fearless and virtually unstoppable, these aliens are not directed by anyone and are answerable to no-one except their own biological imperative to survive. (TXF: "Essence") They want to knock out any and all attempts by humans to survive the alien colonization of Earth and were created to aid in the extraterrestrial repopulation of the planet. (TXF: "Essence", "Existence") Their collective name, "super-soldiers," derives from the aliens themselves, but was often used cynically by humans. (TXF: "Existence", "Nothing Important Happened Today II") History Military Origins Several individuals who served in the United States Military were replaced by alien super-soldiers. These included Knowle Rohrer and Shannon McMahon, both of whom served with Bravo Company, in the United States Marine Corps. (TXF: "Three Words", "Nothing Important Happened Today", et al.) According to a deceptive Shannon McMahon in late 2001, she and Knowle Rohrer had been drafted right out of Bravo Company together and had been "Adam and Eve", the prototypes of a military science program that had begun fifty years prior to 2001. (TXF: "Nothing Important Happened Today II") , super-soldiers serve the United States of America.]] Super-soldiers were originally deployed during Operation Desert Storm, in the Gulf War. On February 26th, 1991, Zeke Josepho was leading a team of soldiers in Iraq, when they were ambushed by Saddam Hussein's forces; outgunned and outnumbered, Josepho's platoon suffered heavy losses. After an explosion killed the rest of the men under his command, however, Josepho watched from the ground in amazement – in a state of trauma and confusion – as four soldiers wearing American uniforms came to his aid. They rushed the holed-in enemy and took them all out, running straight into a hail of gunfire, without slowing down or reacting in any pain. They then caused an explosion inside the enemy's stronghold before running away again. Stunned by this sight, Josepho believed he had seen angels but he had actually witnessed super-soldiers in action. (TXF: "Providence") Efforts to Carry Out Transformations About ten years later, certain abductees were collectively taken in 2000 and were individually returned in 2001, with each of their bodies prepared for undergoing the transformation into a super-soldier. (TXF: "Requiem", "DeadAlive") Several of these individuals were prevented from transforming, however, including FBI Special Agent Fox Mulder and, presumably, Theresa Hoese. (TXF: "DeadAlive", "This is Not Happening") At least one of these abductees, Billy Miles, did undergo the full transformation. (TXF: "DeadAlive") :It is possible that procedures seen being conducted on Mulder during his abduction - including the drilling of his soft palate and the cracking of his chest - were part of the aliens' method of preparing him to become a super-soldier. This is arguably suggested in TXF: "Essence", when Mulder mentions, while describing Billy Miles' super-soldier nature, that Miles was "an alien abductee who was returned after hideous procedures were performed on him." Later in 2001, Agent Mulder came to the conclusion that specific data - information that was highly sought after, extremely well protected and stored in the US Census Bureau - pertained to certain individuals, each of whom had been targeted, due to their genetic profile, for abduction and subsequent replacement by a super-soldier. Knowle Rohrer had been replaced by a super-soldier, by about this point. (TXF: "Three Words") :It is unclear when exactly Knowle Rohrer became a super-soldier. Before the revelation of him being such an alien at the end of "Three Words", he appears in previous scenes of that episode as well as in TXF: "Per Manum", an earlier Season 8 episode. Infiltrating the FBI & Involvement in a Birth in 2001.]] By late 2001, the super-soldiers had infiltrated the FBI; Special Agent Gene Crane had been replaced by a super-soldier, affiliated with the alien Billy Miles and Knowle Rohrer. Super-soldier Billy Miles made several attempts to target Scully, who was pregnant with a baby that Alex Krycek, who was secretly in contact with the alien Knowle Rohrer, claimed the super-soldiers had only recently learned of. Krycek also claimed that the prospect of the child's birth threatened the alien repopulation of Earth and that the super-soldiers feared the child's implications - that it could somehow be greater than them and might be more human than human, implying that there was a God or higher power. (TXF: "Essence", "Existence") Krycek was killed, shortly after making these claims. (TXF: "Existence") The alien Billy Miles initially killed members of a group (namely, Doctors Lev and Parenti as well as Duffy Haskell), who had been monitoring Scully's pregnancy and had been attempting to create cloned baby human/alien hybrids, work that had originally been supervised and financed by the Syndicate. (TXF: "Essence") Shortly thereafter, the alien Knowle Rohrer told Special Agent John Doggett - Scully's current FBI partner and a friend of Rohrer's who had served with him in Bravo Company, USMC, but was unaware of his replacement at the time - that the aliens were actually "super-soldiers", the result of a rumored program out of the Cold War, of which Billy Miles was a prototype and Scully's unborn baby was the first organic version. (TXF: "Existence") Doggett would later recall to Scully that Rohrer had told him that her pregnancy was the result of a government cloning experiment to create a super-soldier. (TXF: "Nothing Important Happened Today") Soon after Rohrer made these claims, Doggett learned of his duplicity, when the FBI agent saw the alien Rohrer meet with Agent Crane in Deputy Director Alvin Kersh's office. (TXF: "Existence") Due to this, Doggett would, soon thereafter, investigate Deputy Director Kersh, but would find nothing incriminating concerning the Deputy Director. (TXF: "Existence", "Nothing Important Happened Today", "Nothing Important Happened Today II") Shortly after Doggett witnessed the two supersoldiers meet, he and Assistant Director Walter Skinner were chased by the alien Rohrer and Crane in the parking garage of the J. Edgar Hoover FBI Building, the FBI's Headquarters, apparently causing the death of Crane. Knowle Rohrer was subsequently involved in a crash that resulted in a fire and, seemingly, his death. (TXF: "Existence") However, evidence of the chase, crash and fire would later be eliminated - the bodies of Rohrer and Crane would go missing and the security tapes, when later checked, showed none of these incidents occurring. (TXF: "Existence", "Nothing Important Happened Today") give birth to her baby son, William.]] While the incidents were taking place, super-soldier Billy Miles witnessed the birth of Scully's baby son in Democrat Hot Springs, Georgia (where Scully had fled from the alien Miles with Special Agent Monica Reyes), along with many other super-soldiers, one of whom had been acting as a Game Warden intent on eliminating Miles and helping Scully. The aliens soon left the area, without taking the baby with them; Mulder later suggested that the only explanation he could think of for this was that the aliens had realized the baby was not what they had thought he was. (TXF: "Existence") Censure of Information By two nights later, Shannon McMahon, now working for the Department of Justice, had been replaced by a super-soldier and had been contacted by Carl Wormus, a high-ranking official for the Environmental Protection Agency, as well as Roland McFarland, a worker in the Greater Maryland Water Reclamation Facility. Both men were in contact with each other, as well as with the Captain of the [[USS Valor Victory|USS Valor Victory]]. (TXF: "Nothing Important Happened Today", "Nothing Important Happened Today II") Together, they were attempting to alert the FBI about a secret lab aboard the ship, but super-soldiers Shannon McMahon and Knowle Rohrer tried to stop them from doing so. (TXF: "Nothing Important Happened Today II") By means of drowning, Shannon MacMahon killed both Carl Wormus and Roland McFarland in Baltimore while, between these two deaths taking place, Mulder left for New Mexico, due to the super-soldier threat. (TXF: "Nothing Important Happened Today", "The Truth") Subsequently, Shannon McMahon slyly prevented Scully, Reyes and Doggett from being disciplined by the FBI for involving themselves, without official authorization, in the investigation of the deaths. (TXF: "Nothing Important Happened Today", "Nothing Important Happened Today II") Like Knowle Rohrer's earlier claims to Doggett, Shannon McMahon led the agents to believe that she and Rohrer were both genetically engineered soldiers, alike in almost every way except that she hated what she was. She also claimed that the two men she had killed had been part of the program that had created the super-soldiers and that the men had been attempting to prepare the water supply in Maryland, so that the state's population would breed a generation of super-soldiers. According to her, the program had already advanced seven stages from the science that had created her, so far that its members had successfully given birth to a super-soldier from a mutated egg. :This seems to be an implied reference to Scully's baby son, William. Meanwhile, aboard the docked Valor Victory, Knowle Rohrer replaced Chief Petty Officer Banford, whose deceased body was later found floating in the water; Rohrer had, presumably, killed Officer Banford, before disposing of his body. He and Reyes then simultaneously discovered that Carl Wormus and the Captain of the Valor Victory had been trying to contact the FBI. Reyes came to the belief that Shannon McMahon was still trying to pinpoint the Captain of the Valor Victory and wanted the agents to lead her to him. After Reyes revealed her findings to Doggett and Scully, the threesome headed to the ship as Rohrer killed the Captain on board the vessel and took his place at a telephone booth on the dock where, following the agents' arrival, they initially thought he was the Captain. Rohrer approached Doggett, as he realized the imposter's true identity, and the two females consequently fled, moments before the alien super-soldier attacked Doggett but was prevented from killing him and rendered almost completely harmless by Shannon McMahon, who was then thwarted by Rohrer in turn and her remains ended up in the sea. Slightly longer than forty-eight hours later, Scully had a dream in which she saw Shannon McMahon regain consciousness on the seabed. Following her and Rohrer's apparently aggressive encounter, the agents boarded the Valor Victory, to find it deserted with a bomb inside, presumably armed by Knowle Rohrer. Scully was able to determine that the ship's lab, which the super-soldiers had ultimately failed to keep secret, housed ova that had been extracted from test subjects and manipulated for transplantation. The agents made a lucky escape from the vessel, mere moments before the bomb aboard detonated. (TXF: "Nothing Important Happened Today II") Dealing with Mulder A super-soldier known as the "Shadow Man" had, by January 2002, assumed a supervisory position within the National Security Agency. In that month, he repeatedly contacted Agents Doggett and Reyes, claiming that he had highly classified military files on the super-soldiers and wanted to give Mulder, exclusively, the names of the super-soldiers. After Doggett and Reyes tracked the Shadow Man to a particular building in Maryland, he watched them on video surveillance. (TXF: "Trust No 1") Transformation Abduction, Infection & Return Transformation of abductees into super-soldiers was accomplished via infection with an alien virus, which would keep the abductee's body just alive long enough to undergo the transformation, but the infected abductees were often mistaken for having been dead for days or even months and would often display characteristics of being dead, even though they were clinically alive. The characteristics of death might include decomposition of tissue (as well as, presumably, the neural and vascular systems), a postmortem intumescence, tissue necrosis, heartbeat and rate of metabolism slowing to imperceptibility and rigor of the invidual's body. One infected individual set to undergo this transformation had a pulse of 56 bpm while another had a pulse of about 70 bpm. , abductee Billy Miles bloodily sheds his skin in a shower.]] The final stages of the transformation into a super-soldier were a seizure, during which two heartbeats in the infected abductee could apparently be detected before their pulse returned to normal, and the subsequent bloody sloughing of the skin. (TXF: "DeadAlive") The transformation into a super-soldier could be prevented with a vaccine against the alien virus responsible for the transformation, or with the healing capabilities of an alien such as Jeremiah Smith. (TXF: "DeadAlive", "This is Not Happening") Keeping the infected body connected to life-support machines would incubate the virus and hamper it along, however, and evidence that this was the case could be determined by disconnecting the individual from life-support, causing the person's temperature to drop rapidly without affecting their vital signs. To aid the individual's complete recovery, the person would be administered with a course of transfusions and antivirals. (TXF: "DeadAlive") Any individuals who had recovered from the infected state of preparation for the transformation into a super-soldier, including those who had been transformed as well as those who had been prevented from transforming, initially had a slight difficulty with walking but were gradually rejuvenated to full health. For example, after Billy Miles recovered, every piece of medical data on him was one hundred percent normal, even though blood, fluid and electrolyte imbalances, as well as loss of brain function, would normally be expected, following the recovery he had apparently undergone. (TXF: "DeadAlive") Mulder's recovery rendered a neurological disorder he had been suffering from, prior to his abduction, no longer detectable and seemingly caused scars on his face, hands, feet, and chest - wounds from his abduction - to repair themselves. (TXF: "Three Words") :There is some evidence, from TXF: "DeadAlive", to suggest that the transformation into a super-soldier might possibly cause confusion and/or loss of memory in an individual who had undergone the transformation. Other Methods In 2001, Shannon McMahon claimed to Agents Doggett, Scully and Reyes that not only had both Carl Wormus and Roland McFarland been preparing Maryland's water supply, as part of a government program, but also that the same program altered the molecular make-up of chloramine before adding it to the water, with the secret intention of priming a population to breed a generation of super-soldiers by adding something to the water that promoted the mutation of offspring, in fertilization and pregnancy. (TXF: "Nothing Important Happened Today II") The following year, Jeffrey Spender revealed that his scarring was due to having been injected by something that had burned throughout his entire body, inside and out, and that this procedure had been a failed attempt to turn him into one of the alien men whose kind were now conspiring within the government. Spender also claimed that the aliens planned to perform the same procedure on everyone else and, even after he came clean about his identity and normalized William's biology, Spender implied that there was a risk the aliens would subject William to this procedure. (TXF: "William") Features The appearance of a super-soldier's internals are indistinguishable to those of a human, as the two are virtually identical. (TXF: "Existence") When externally examined by a doctor, a super-soldier would, physically, seem absolutely humanly normal. (TXF: "Nothing Important Happened Today II") However, there are some features that characterize alien super-soldiers and differentiate them from humans. (TXF: "Three Words", et al.) Neck Ridges & Metallic Vertebrae Upon external examination, super-soldiers can only physically be identified by a pair of spinal disc-like protrusions on the backs of their necks. (TXF: "Nothing Important Happened Today II", et al.) This physical feature is actually a vertebra and is, unlike the body's other internals, metallic in design. When alone outside a super-soldier's body, this component is known to repeatedly spin and stop, replicating itself (with additional vertebrae that join the original component) and multiplying itself by two each time. This vertebra is also apparently capable of reconstituting a seemingly deceased super-soldier's mashed up internals, allowing the alien to be resurrected. (TXF: "Existence") In late 2001, Shannon McMahon termed this feature "a standard mutation," while Scully (a medical doctor) later referred to it as "a small deformity of the spine." (TXF: "Nothing Important Happened Today II") :The resuscitative ability of this distinctive feature was never shown and was – specifically, in the episode "Existence" – only ever implied. :The component appears in TXF: "Three Words" (on Knowle Rohrer), "Essence" (on Billy Miles and Gene Crane), "Existence" (on Billy Miles again and the Game Warden), "Nothing Important Happened Today II" (on Shannon McMahon and again on Knowle Rohrer) and "Providence" (on the "Toothpick Man"). Image:Knowle Rohrer's neck.jpg|The ridges on Knowle Rohrer's neck in mid-2001 Image:Knowle Rohrer's neck (side).jpg|A side view of Knowle Rohrer's neck ridges in mid-2001 Image:Knowle Rohrer's neck deformity.jpg|Knowle Rohrer's neck ridges in late 2001 |- Image:Billy Miles' neck.jpg|Billy Miles' neck ridges Image:Bloodied Billy Miles' neck.jpg|The neck ridges on a bloodied Billy Miles Image:Gene Crane's neck.jpg|Gene Crane's neck ridges |- Image:Game Warden's neck.jpg|The Game Warden's neck ridges Image:Shannon McMahon's neck.jpg|Shannon McMahon's neck ridges Image:Toothpick Man's neck.jpg|The "Toothpick Man"'s neck ridges Blood & DNA Unlike other alien species, super-soldiers bleed red blood that is neither toxic nor acidic. (TXF: "Essence", et al.) Their DNA is complexed with iron and is extremely different from human DNA. (TXF: "Trust No 1") The super-soldiers have only one definite physical weakness - large amounts of magnetite, an iron compound, exposure to which causes a super-soldier to uncontrollably quiver as its body becomes metallic in appearance before being pulled towards the source of the magnetite at an enormous speed that has often destroyed a super-soldier. (TXF: "Trust No 1", "The Truth") Injecting a form of magnetite into a person who is part alien will normalize the person's biology but an elevated amount of iron may still be present in the person's blood, after such an injection. (TXF: "William") :Stabbing a super-soldier through its torso with another super-soldier's arm is possibly another means of destroying this type of alien but this possibility would be disproved if Scully's dream of Shannon McMahon regaining consciousness on the seabed, after seemingly being killed by Knowle Rohrer's arm, was accurate. Moreover, Billy Miles' injuries were much more serious than these sustained by either of the two, yet he managed to fully regenerate his body. Physical Abilities Alien super-soldiers possess many physical abilities that humans do not have. (TXF: "Essence", et al.) In late 2001, Shannon McMahon implied that the super-soldiers did not require any sleep. A super-soldier's body could even continue to function after decapitation. (TXF: "Nothing Important Happened Today II") :In several episodes from the ninth season of ''The X-Files, Scully's baby son, William, exhibits abilities that are possibly related to those of the alien super-soldiers, as he is suggested as being one of these aliens himself. This possibility is never firmly confirmed nor denied, however, and whether his abilities are indeed related to the super-soldiers' is consequently also unknown.'' Hand as a Blade watches, super-soldier Billy Miles tears through an elevator door in the J. Edgar Hoover FBI Building, using only his hand.]] A super-soldier can apply such extreme force to its hand that it can, using merely one limb, behead people - by moving their hand quickly in a horizontal slicing action - and cut through layers of metal. (TXF: "Essence", "Existence") In 2001, Billy Miles used this ability to behead Dr. Lev and Duffy Haskell. Soon after these killings, Miles was about to use the same ability to attack AD Skinner, on the roof of the J. Edgar Hoover FBI Building, when Miles was pushed off the roof by Mulder. (TXF: "Essence") Upon returning to the FBI building shortly thereafter, Miles used a straightened hand as well as his forearm to cut through an elevator door and seriously injure AD Skinner, having chased him and Krycek inside the elevator. Billy Miles' arm continued to tear through the elevator door, as the elevator lowered, but he soon lifted his arm out of the hole he had torn, releasing the elevator with a shudder. (TXF: "Existence") Later that year, near the docked Valor Victory, Shannon McMahon decapitated Knowle Rohrer using only her hand, in a swiping motion. Moments later, however, one of Rohrer's hands, from his headless body, thrust clean through McMahon's torso, causing her to spasm, before the remains of both super-soldiers ended up in the sea. The Captain of the Valor Victory had also been beheaded by this time, presumably by Rohrer. (TXF: "Nothing Important Happened Today II") :However, not all super-soldiers favor this method of dealing with opponents. Knowle Rohrer, for example, seemingly preferred other methods of tormenting and executing his victims, as shown in Nothing Important Happened Today II where he drowned the second-in-command and attempted to crush Agent Doggett's head with his bare hands. Also in the final episode he tossed Mulder through the room and engaged in a scuffle that left him temporarily incapacitated, even though he had the opportunity to kill both of the aforementioned agents instantly. Super Strength Super-soldiers have enormous strength. (TXF: "Essence", "Existence", "Nothing Important Happened Today II") In 2001, Billy Miles threw Mulder bodily through a plate glass wall in the offices of the Parenti Medical Group, causing Mulder to skid across the floor, lose consciousness and need stitching for a gash on his right temple. (TXF: "Essence") :When Scully attempts to flee her apartment with Mulder while followed by super-soldier Billy Miles in TXF: "Essence", they find that Scully's car has been blocked in, between cars in front of and behind her vehicle but without sufficient room to pull out. This may be another example of Billy Miles' supreme strength, if he lifted or pushed the cars together. Soon after arriving in Democrat Hot Springs, Billy Miles grabbed Agent Reyes outside and flung her a distance of at least several feet, to land against the wall of a wooden barn. (TXF: "Existence") Shannon McMahon used a similar force to push Carl Wormus' leg down on the accelerator of his car and to drag Wormus, Roland McFarland and Doggett each underwater. The power of McMahon's grasp on Wormus left fingerprints on his lower leg, later found by Agents Scully, who was at a loss for how someone had held him down as well as who that person had been, and Reyes. (TXF: "Nothing Important Happened Today") Near the docked Valor Victory shortly thereafter, super-soldier Knowle Rohrer attacked Doggett, throwing him several feet through the air, to land against the side of a large wooden crate, before Rohrer attempted to crush the FBI agent's head between his hands, a feat that caused Doggett considerable pain and was only interrupted by the intervention of Shannon McMahon. (TXF: "Nothing Important Happened Today II") Breathing Underwater Super-soldiers can breath while submerged in water, for longer periods than humans can. (TXF: "Nothing Important Happened Today", "Nothing Important Happened Today II") In late 2001, Shannon McMahon used this ability to drown Carl Wormus, holding his leg underwater, effectively stopping him from swimming to the surface of the Potomac, moments after causing him to crash his car through a barricade, off a bridge and into the river. McMahon also used this ability before surfacing in a filtration pond at the Greater Maryland Water Reclamation Facility, keeping her mouth submerged in the water for a short time before climbing entirely out of the pool, and again, moments later, as she dragged worker Roland McFarland with her when she re-entered the water. After having left the facility, McMahon once again used her unusual breathing capability when she dragged Doggett underwater in one of the facility's large pools. (TXF: "Nothing Important Happened Today") Even after Doggett had lost consciousness, McMahon was still able to directly share her own air with him, effectively preventing him from drowning. (TXF: "Nothing Important Happened Today II") :If Scully's dreamt vision of Shannon McMahon regaining consciousness on the seabed was accurate, it would imply that McMahon once again used her underwater breathing skill on this occasion. Her fate remains unknown, though, much like the exact superhuman abilities Rohrer (whose head was presumably destroyed by a bomb explosion) used to emerge from the sea and return to the military compound Mulder broke into in the final episode. Super Hearing Super-soldiers have an unusually sensitive perception of sound. Using this ability, in late 2001, Knowle Rohrer made his discovery that Carl Wormus and the Captain of the Valor Victory had been trying to contact the FBI; Rohrer overheard the Captain make a telephone call to someone whom the Captain believed was Carl Wormus but was actually Lone Gunman Melvin Frohike. The Captain mentioned, during the call, that he and Carl Wormus had arranged to notify the FBI of the existence of the laboratory aboard the Valor Victory. (TXF: "Nothing Important Happened Today II") :This power is referred to as "Super Hearing" in the episode's script. Indestructibility Although a super-soldier's body may bleed and acquire the appearance of other injuries, they can survive being shot by a gun, run over by a car, severely ground up in a garbage truck, drenched in searing hot water. (TXF: "Essence", "Existence") They can also survive explosions, even if they are at the heart of the detonation. (TXF: "Existence", "Providence") In late 2001, in fact, Shannon McMahon claimed to Agent Doggett that neither she nor Knowle Rohrer, if not also the many other alien super-soldiers that existed by then, could be killed, as it was only later that the possibility of their destruction was discovered. (TXF: "Nothing Important Happened Today II", "Trust No 1") Gunshots Billy Miles survived being shot twice at close range by Special Agent John Doggett on one occasion in 2001, shortly after Miles had killed Dr. Parenti and had thrown Mulder through a plate glass wall. Due to the fact that Billy Miles had clearly felt no pain even though he had been injured, Agent Doggett - who had witnessed "plenty of guys, whacked out on chemicals, keep on coming" - initially believed that the most likely explanation was that Miles had been "whacked out on something." (TXF: "Essence") Shortly after he arrived in Democrat Hot Springs, Billy Miles was shot once with a rifle fired by the Game Warden but, perhaps in the knowledge that she was also a super-soldier, he reacted as if the gunshot had killed him, falling to the ground and going limp, even as the Game Warden and Agent Reyes carried him. He also seemed to have lost too much blood to still be alive and Agent Reyes told Scully that he had "no vitals". To Reyes' shock, however, he later picked himself up from the ground, moments after it was revealed to the agents that the Game Warden was a super-soldier. At the J. Edgar Hoover FBI Building, Agent Doggett later threatened super-soldiers Knowle Rohrer and Gene Crane with his FBI-issue gun but realized the weapon would have little or no effect and consequently began an attempt to flee from them, which developed into their chase in the building's parking garage. (TXF: "Existence") Later that year, Doggett shot Knowle Rohrer fifteen times, emptying his own gun, as the alien super-soldier approached Doggett, immediately prior to Rohrer's attack on the FBI agent. (TXF: "Nothing Important Happened Today II") Car Collisions While crossing a street in an attempt to reach Scully's car and its occupants of her and Mulder, Billy Miles was knocked down and run over by Alex Krycek in a speeding car but the alien Billy Miles was wounded in the collision, as demonstrated by the fact that his face was bloodied following the incident. (TXF: "Essence") Similarly, early in his and Knowle Rohrer's pursuit of Agent Doggett and AD Skinner, super-soldier Gene Crane intentionally ran up to the front of a speeding black car being driven by Skinner (with Doggett in the passenger seat), jumped onto the vehicle - causing the windscreen to splinter - and quickly rolled onto the vehicle's roof, fooling Doggett into thinking that he had been tossed over the vehicle and was left behind. The alien Gene Crane then shocked the vehicle's occupants by holding onto the roof and leaning over the side of the car, smashing the passenger window before struggling to strangle Agent Doggett. The vehicle's occupants finally managed to knock super-soldier Gene Crane off the side of the car by Skinner driving the car extremely close to a concrete support. Crane survived this collision but his body was severely bloodied. Knowle Rohrer had meanwhile been following Doggett and Skinner in another car and, as Agent Crane began to pick his bloodied body off the ground, the alien Rohrer ran over Crane, flattening him. Knowle Rohrer lost control of his car moments later, before ultimately crashing. (TXF: "Existence") Searing Hot Water Soon after discovering that the Game Warden was a super-soldier, Agent Reyes flung a bucket of boiling water over her and into her face. The Game Warden initially reacted in agony and her face was badly blistered from the heat of the water but - shortly after Reyes demanded to know of her, "Who are you?" - she suddenly calmed and her voice was strong as she spoke to Reyes. (TXF: "Existence") Explosions Following his and Agent Crane's pursuit of Agent Doggett and AD Skinner, Knowle Rohrer survived his car crashing and erupting into a fiery inferno. (TXF: "Existence") Known Super-Soldiers * Billy Miles * Knowle Rohrer * Gene Crane * Game Warden * Shannon McMahon * "Shadow Man" * "Toothpick Man" Appendices Background Information The name of this group of Aliens is spelled "Super Soldiers" in script sources. In the final scene of "Trust No 1", however, Scully writes and sends an e-mail to Mulder in which she spells the group "super-soldiers." Appearances *TXF: **"DeadAlive" (Season 8) **"Three Words" **"Essence" **"Existence" **"Nothing Important Happened Today" (Season 9) **"Nothing Important Happened Today II" **"Trust No 1" **"Providence" **"The Truth" Additional References *TXF: **"Jump the Shark" (Season 9) **"William" (implied) Category:Super-soldiers